1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of drying wet grain in a continuous manner and to the air pollution problem it creates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Francis U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,840 and the Lambert, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,917 both disclose a grain drying apparatus of the continuous rotary sweep type. In this type of drier, the lag side of the sweep continuously deposits wet grain as it rotates, say counter-clockwise (CCW), over a circular perforated floor, to form a circular layer of grain extending clockwise (CW) on the floor from the lag side of the sweep to the lead side thereof. This circular layer of grain dries progressively from the lag side to the lead side of the sweep as hot air is blown upwardly through the layer. The lead side of the sweep continuously retrieves dried grain from the adjacent end of the circular layer. The exiting hot air, which is contaminated with dust, pollutes the ambient atmosphere.